


Swiss Miss

by ami_ven



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: writerverse, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people find trouble, even on vacation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swiss Miss

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "four people, one house"

“You’re thinking much too loud, Phil,” said Pepper, coming back into the main room with a steaming mug of hot chocolate cradled in both hands. “This is supposed to be a vacation.”

He smiled at her as she sat back down next to him. “Thinking has been my job for a long time. It’s hard to turn it off _completely_.”

“I know what that’s like,” she laughed. “But I’m sure Agent May can handle anything that might come up at SHIELD for the next two weeks, and Steve has gotten pretty good at keeping Tony out of trouble, at least until I get back.”

“That’s true,” Phil agreed.

They were staying in an actual Swiss chalet— the use of it had been a Christmas present from Tony to Pepper and Phil, plus-one each, that they had only now been able to find the time for— a beautiful wooden-shingled house set into the snowy hillside, a perfect blend of traditional craftsmanship with all the proper amenities. The ground floor was mostly taken up with the large living space, centering on the huge windows that looked out onto the mountain, with an equally good view of the wide blue sky and the picturesque village below.

“Or were you worrying about someone a little closer to home?” Pepper asked, with a smirk.

“Clint Barton is one of the best and most competent agents I have ever worked with,” said Phil, honestly and with no small hint of pride. Then, he snorted. “But he does have an amazing ability to get himself injured doing simple, everyday tasks. Like taking a hike in the woods with your wife.”

Pepper smiled. “I’m sure that even if he _did_ find some trouble, Natasha would bring him back to you.”

“I know she would,” he said, “Which is why I’m only working with my regular, day-by-day worry about Clint instead of anything more serious.”

“I’m sure they’re—” Pepper began, but was interrupted by the kitchen door banging open.

“Coulson!” called Natasha’s voice, with the fond yet exasperated tone she only seemed to use when dealing with Clint.

He and Pepper both hurried to their feet, but they stopped short in the doorway. “What happened?” she asked.

Clint was soaking wet, usually-spiky hair plastered down and clothes sticking in places, shivering so violently that Natasha was half-holding him up. Her coat sleeves were wet to the elbows, and she quickly shrugged it off as Phil moved to take Clint’s weight.

“There was a creek,” the ex-assassin said, taking a grateful sip of her wife’s hot chocolate. “He fell in.”

“D-didn’t mean t-to,” Clint chattered.

“And here I was worrying,” said Phil, wryly, but he was already peeling the archer out of his sodden clothes.

“I deserve a nap for hauling his sorry ass back here,” said Natasha. “Will you be okay with him, Phil?”

“I’m r-right h-here,” pouted Clint.

Phil smiled. “I’ve got him.”

She kissed his cheek, then pulled Pepper up the stairs, and into their bedroom. Phil followed, balancing a still-wobbly Clint, but turned into the bathroom and started the shower. He tugged off Clint’s last few soggy layers, then his own and pushed them both under the water.

“S-sorry, boss,” said Clint, softly. “Ruinin’ y-your vacation.”

Phil kissed him, smiling. “I have an excuse to keep you in bed all afternoon,” he said. “Seems pretty good to me.”

THE END


End file.
